Life as I New It
by You.Got.Food.In.My.Hair
Summary: So they story is like twilight for maybe one chap but then it takes a new totally different turn i think its pretty good but tell me what you think please read!:
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own twilight or its charters :'( 

**Life as I New it**

Chap 1. The Beginning

Ok im new at this so please bear with me im very bad at spelling and grammar so if u find mistakes just tell me and I'll fix them. So here it goes.

Ok so my name is Isabella Swan now Bella Cullen, and im 118 and my boyfriend is 226 I think im not sure. I bet you're wondering WTF how is a girl 118 and her boyfriend around 226. Well I'll tell you how but let me start from the beginning.

Garr where is he, he is always late always. Maybe its not to late to go back to mom. NO I cant do that to her she need time alone with Phil plus you haven't seen your dad is 3 years.

What is a cop car stopping at the pick up station? Oh god, I forgot Charlie doesn't have a real car. This is going to be so embarrassing when I go to school well im just going to have to buy my own car I guess. Well I guess I should walk over to him and say hi. I grabbed my suit case and started to walk towards Charlie.

"Bella. You've gotten so big" Charlie said awkwardly.

"And you haven't changed one bit dad" I said.

"Um how about we put ur luggage in the cruiser. Is that all u got one bag, Bells?"

"Yea most of my cloths are summer so I guess im going to go shopping"

"Oh well lets get going". Charlie opened the trunk, after I put me bag in and I was seated in the front seat with my seat belt buckled of course, I asked "so how is Forks"

"It hasn't changed one bit". And that was one boring ride with all to look at was green green and more green.

"You were serious when you said it hasn't changed?"

"Yea" right then we pulled onto what was now my street for who knows how long, and then I saw the house it was plain as ever. The grass was cut and the woods behind it didn't have trash in it from what I could tell but it looked so sad and lonely. And right out side the house was a big old red truck.

"Charlie why is that truck parked out side your house"

"Its yours Bells"

"Are you sure? I have money saved to buy a car its no big deal."

"No its your" Charlie mumbled a little embarrassed.

"come on let me show you your room then you can check out your truck."

"Ok" as we got out I saw it was a little old, "um how old is it any way Charlie"

"Well the engine is only a few years old but the actual truck was made maybe in the 60's"

"COOL" he ignored that and kept on walking the house with my bag and then continued up the stairs and stopped at a room on the left. He walked in and left the door open, I followed him in, it looked as it had when I was a baby except the crib was switched for a twin bed and a computer was now placed on my desk.

"Thanks dad"

"Yea well I'll now leave you to get unpacked. After I unpacked I headed down stairs to hear Charlie ordering dinner, I think pizza. As I looked around I realized dad hasn't changed one thing since mom left to the yellow kitchen to the pictures over the fire place which had a few recent school pictures that mom had sent him over the years.

"God dad you haven't changed the place at all have you?"

"No reason to. Im going to watch T.V. till the pizza comes."

"K" I looked in the cabinets to find the basically empty.

"What do u eat dad?"

"I order out most the time why?"

"There's like no food in the house" well I guess im going to have to go grocery shopping good thing I was paying semi attention while we were driving to the house.

"…in the jar." Charlie finished

"Im sorry I wasn't paying attention"

"There is a jar marked food money if you want to go grocery shopping."

"Oh thanks I think I'll go tomorrow after school"

"Okay" right then the door bell rang.

"I guess that's the pizza can you get plates out Bella I'll get the pizza"

"Okay" a few seconds later Charlie entered the kitchen with the pizza and went to his seat ate a slice of pizza.

"Ok so you start school tomorrow so make sure you get some sleep.i don't want to hear my girl feel asleep on the first day of school"

"Ok I will make sure to get to bed early dad" I said laughing. I finished my pizza then asked to be excused "hey dad can I get a shower then go to bed im actually tired."

"Yea the bathroom is on the right and see you in the morning."

"Okay night dad"

"Night bells". After that I headed to my room to get my shower stuff. As I headed to the bathroom I head the T.V. down stairs. When I got in the Bathroom I realized it was small. How are we supposed to share this? Oh well I guess I have no choice. I turned the shower on to hot and stepped in. I stayed in there trying to relax my muscles and get more tired. After about 30 min I got out and I still hear the T.V. on so I called night dad down the stair. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was in a deep dreamless sleep.

Before I realized it my alarm clock was waking me up. i finally got up a headed over to the window great foggy as always oh well mind as well get used to it.

**_ok so guys please tell me what you think this is my first every Fan fic/ story ive never really writen a long story so hopefully this one will be good:) review will help with ideas a improvempts i need to make:) ok so please review :)_**


	2. Already at Hospital?

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own twilight or its charters :'( 

**Ok im new at this so please bear with me im very bad at spelling and grammar so if u find mistakes just tell me and I'll fix them********. So here it goes.**

**Life as I New it**

(I will always put the last part of the story at the top in italics)

_Before I realized it my alarm clock was waking me up. I finally got up a headed over to the window great foggy as always oh well mind as well get used to it._

Chap 2. Already in hospital?

After looking at the depressingly sad weather I was going to have to face I went to my closet in search of something to wear. I really need to go shopping. I have nothing to wear oh well I guess I'll just wear a sweatshirt a jeans. Shit its already 7 and school starts at 7:45 shit and I still need breakfast.

I started to run down the stairs and at the last step tripped. God that hurt, wait am I bleeding? Yes, great that's just what I need. Let's go have a look. Crap the cut is huge. To the emergency room I guess. But first I need something I'll grab a cereal bar then leave.

Crap its still bleeding. Breath threw your mouth Bella or you'll pass out. You no how you cant stand blood.

Oh crap I think im about to faint, crap. Why is my vision tuning red? Oh god! Breath through your mouth Bella don't think about the blood that's running over ur eyes. Ok see that's not so bad there's the hospital. I really need to hurry. Ahh how do I work the door handle of yea pull………(a/n if you didn't get it she just fainted when she got out of the car)

Where am I? wait am I in a hospital bed yes. What did I do now. Now I remember, I hit my stupid head. Great so here I am on my first day of school in the hospital on my first day of school I still have about 30min to get to class hope fully. Ok so its … 8:23!!!! Crap crap Charlie is going to be pissed at me missing my first few periods of school. I need to get to school now. As I sat up the room started to spin, and of course I fell again. "Ouch that hurt." A nurse picked in through the curtain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED! You bumped you head really hard there and your supposed to gets stitches for that cut." The nurse explained.

"what I didn't already get the stitches. And I need to get to school!"

" no you didn't and before you leave for school u need to at least call your dad or mom tell them what happened and then get those stitches"

"fine and did I pass out?"

"yea luckily a few nurses were on a smoke brake and they got you on a stretcher and now ur here. You were passed out for quite a while."

" can you give me some pain killers here my head is killing me and when is the doctor going to stitch me up?"

"as soon as you call you parents so they can say he can right now u have a bandage around ur head which would work… but it looks butt ugly and it'll leave a huge scare."

"ok. Where is there a phone I can use?"

"to your right on the night stand. I'll leave you to talk to your parents."

"k" great so now Charlie is going to freak because I missed school and im in the hospital great. I grabbed the phone a punched the number in angrily. RING….RING…..RING "hello, chief Swan here."

"hey dad its Bella."

"Bella are you ok and why are you calling me now? Aren't you in school?"

"Well….. I sort of… in the hospital."

"WHAT. ARE YOU OK I'LL BE RIGHT THERE."

"dad wait im fine I just need stitches and they needed your consent."

"ok I say its fine but im still coming be there in 5!"

"fine" I replied but he had already hung up. great now Charlie was going to think im suicidal or something. Just what I need.

About 5 minutes later Charlie appeared.

"Oh my god!! Bella you're covered in blood!!!"

"dad im fine it looks worse then it is."

"are you sur-…." Right then a man so beautiful I couldn't believe my eyes. I stared which my eyes bulging out of there sockets. That what I think make Charlie turn around and see what I was gawking at.

"oh hello Dr. Cullen. This is Bella my daughter. Are you going to be fixing her up today?" Charlie talked like he had known him forever. I was to awestruck to even catch the doctor's name.

"Dad do you know this guy?" I asked skeptical that this guy could even be out of medical school. He looked so young.

"yes. This is Dr. Say hi Bella." Charlie was talking to me like I was 5, and I still didn't catch the doctors name good im hopeless.

"hello Bella im…."once again didn't catch name, why is that im not dumb come on Bella don't be an idiot.

"hello" I answered simply. "Dr." something I couldn't remember his name walked over to my head to unwrap the bandage.

"you whacked your head pretty well Bella."

"oh. well can you fix it quickly so I can go to school. Im already really late." I was starting to get irritated.

"Sure, but you mite want to take some aspirin. Also are you going to the Forks high school?"

"The nurse already gave me some and yes I will be going there. Why?" now I was curious.

"just wondering." He answered simply he had this mischievous sound in his voice though, if I could see his eyes or face I bet he would be laughing. Through that whole conversation Charlie just stood dumbfounded by all the blood and stuff.

_**What did you guys think is it getting better and im hoping for more then just one review this time :( or you guys are going to make me cry **__****__** im starting to tear up. **__****__** please review.**_


	3. Already Getting Involved?

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own twilight or its charters :'( 

**Ok im new at this so please bear with me im very bad at spelling and grammar so if u find mistakes just tell me and I'll fix them********. So here it goes.**

**Life as I New it**

"_hello" I answered simply. "Dr." something I couldn't remember his name walked over to my head to unwrap the bandage. _

"_you whacked your head pretty well Bella."_

"_oh. well can you fix it quickly so I can go to school. Im already really late." I was starting to get irritated._

"_Sure, but you mite want to take some aspirin. Also are you going to the Forks high school?"_

"_The nurse already gave me some and yes I will be going there. Why?" now I was curious._

"_just wondering." He answered simply he had this mischievous sound in his voice though, if I could see his eyes or face I bet he would be laughing. Through that whole conversation Charlie just stood dumbfounded by all the blood and stuff_.

Chap 3. Already getting involved?

BPOV 

After about 29 min of Dr something being attending to my head he finally said

ok your done and here's some aspirins. I was overfilled with joy to get out of that place that I got up to quick and the room went wosh and started spinning and I fell down.

"OWW." I groaned. Dr. something Chuckled, while helping me up.

"You mite want to take it slow for awhile Bella im letting you leave against my judgment. But I know if you get in trouble Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rose, or Jasper will help you. So im pretty sure you'll be safe." The Dr said it like there was some in side joke that I didn't get.

"Okay?" now I was really confused.

"But I do want Charlie to give you a lift to school. I'll have someone drive your truck back to your house or to the school."

"Okay. But how do you no where I live?"

"I have my ways lol."

"What ever I just what to get out of here so dad can we get going?"

"Sure Bella but are you sure you feel up to it?" Charlie looked really skeptical.

"I'll be fine dad. I'll take it slow. But right now I need to get to school."

"Fine come on. Bye Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.

"Bye. Oh and I hope that I'll get to meet you again Bella but not under theses circumstances." Said who I now no is Dr. Cullen.

"yea me to. Come on dad I want to leave." I was getting really irratred and wanted to leave.

"fine" Charlie replied simply.

EPOV

Why is every one so tense today? I guess im going to have to listen to peoples thoughts. Oh well… _omg I cant believe we are getting a new student from LA…I wonder if it's a guy or girl…I wonder if he/she has a boy friend _eww I didn't need to no that I have enough info for now.

"Hey Alice did you here…"man she's having a vision guess I mind as well wait it out. One min……………………………. two min……………………………………three min. Wow this is one long vision, wait is she coming out of it yes.

"hey Alice"

"OMG EDWARD" we both said at the same time.

"You go first I can wait." Her eyes shone like I had just said the best thing in the world to her.

"Come on tell me what you saw."

"Well it has to do with Carlisle sort of, and a human…"

_**I no im mean with the cliffy and all and I prob wont get a chance to write again till later tonight or tomorrow. Sorry its short its just that I had only 15 min to rite it and I wanted to get at least one chap out tonight **__****__**. So what did you guys think is it getting better. im hoping for more then just one review this time :( or you guys are going to make me cry **__****__** im starting to tear up. **__****__** please review.**_


	4. First day of School

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own twilight or its charters :'( 

**Ok im new at this so please bear with me im very bad at spelling and grammar so if u find mistakes just tell me and I'll fix them********. So here it goes. Also I need a title for the chap so suggest ones in the review.**

**Life as I New it**

"_OMG EDWARD" we both said at the same time. _

"_You go first I can wait." Her eyes shone like I had just said the best thing in the world to her. _

"_Come on tell me what you saw."_

"_Well it has to do with Carlisle sort of, and a human…"_

**Chap.4 First day of School**

EPOV

"What do you mean, it has to do with Carlisle and a human?" I asked curious now not invading her mind knowing how she hated that.

"Well um…." Alice said looking unsure what to say.

"Alice spit it out," she still didn't, "please" I asked pleading with my eyes and my voice, knowing she couldn't resist me for much longer.

"Ok, fine I give up just stop looking at me like that. I saw Carlisle with Chief Swan, and a teenage girl." Alice finally said.

"Ok so what. Maybe she was in a car crash and Swan was there." I said still a little confused why this matter to her. "That's not the only thing you saw Alice was it? You saw something else to. Didn't you." Her face got a paler which was hard to do, "YOU DID. TELL ME NOW ALICE!!!!" I hised/screemed at her.

"Well…."

"Alice you're really starting to try my patients." I was starting to get really angry now. Why can't she just spit it out?

"Ok, ok. Well after that vision another one started and I saw you near her and you had a hungry look in you eyes, one I've never seen before…"she stared to trail off.

"I still don't understand." Why can't she just speak in plain English? She gave a huge sigh, this is big I thought. I looked at her pleading with my eyes again, "Alice tell me, you can tell me anything."

"Well, Edward… I saw you talk to her… then lead her somewhere. I don't know where you guys were….and then…you bit her." Her voice trailed off at the last part so soft that even he could barley hear her. WHAT THAT CANT BE TRUE!!I HAVEN'T BIT A HUMAN IN OVER 80 YEARS!!OMG THIS CANT BE TRUE. Right then his wall fell down and his sibling's thoughts pounded into his head.

_Well, well, well Edward still isn't perfect after all his years of practice…_I glared at jasper _Oh my god Edward bit someone. I wonder if he'll kill her, or if she'll live. This is going to be so cool…_I shot Emmett a confused/angry glare. I did not want to hear anymore of this, I blocked off my mind to everyone again, but not before a heard Alice say _im so sorry Edward._

BPOV

Walked out of the hospital, fuming. I can't believe Charlie won't let me drive myself to school. God, I walked over to the cruiser, god this is going to be so embarrassing. I groaned to myself, thinking Charlie wasn't close enough to hear.

I was so wrong, "Bella. What's the matter your head hurting you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go. I've already missed so much of school already." He didn't say anything but unlock the cruiser. I swished my hair over the stiches hoping my hair would hide it. I pulled down the visor to look into the mirror to see if the hair thing worked, it didn't. I groaned again. This time Charlie kept quite. Then it suddenly dawned on my how was I going to get home?

"Um… Charlie, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Ask one of the Cullen's to drive you." He said simply.

I turned to star at him, was he crazy? Whatever I really don't care when the end of the day comes I'll worry about it then. We sat there for about maybe 2 more long minutes in salience till we pulled into the parking lot of the school. It looked more like a bunch of building bunched together then a school. He pulled in fort of a building marked front office.

"I'll see you around 5, okay?"

"Fine whatever." I said back while slamming the door. He toke one last glance at me then pulled away, heading back towards the road.

Well there's no going back now. I mind as well get this over with. I walked through the doors and saw plain white walls and then a counter that was about 4 feet high stretching from one side of the was to the other cutting the room in half. I headed over to the counter finding a receptionist behind it.

"Hello, im Bella Swan. I need my schedule and map so I can go to class." I said trying not to sound to miserable.

"We've been excepting you Miss. Swam" she said sounding like she didn't ever care. She toke one look at my face and saw the fresh stitches not even asking where I had been. She looked over to the pile of folders on the side of the desk and found on that im guessing was mine. She took out a few papers.

"Ok right now its 9:16 so you have your 3rd period class next. I need all your teachers that you have from now to the end of the day to sign this, paper okay?" I guess she thought I did so she went on.

"this is a map of the school, these are some papers that need to be filled out and you have lunch during…"she glanced at the paper, "4th period, wow that's a little early for lunch. Well Anyways, are you all set."

"Yes, thanks." Right as I was saying thanks the bell rang.

She went back to work as if I had said nothing, whatever I need to get to class anyways.

I headed back out the doors and was shocked to see so little kids traveling between the buildings, so it's a small school. GREAT! Just what I need, rumors spreading around the whole school in less then 1 period. I groaned. Just then my clumsiness felt it need to make it self noticed again and I tripped over nothing I could see. I quickly threw my hands out in front oh me to catch my fall, but they were never needed. I felt a pair of hand around my wait pulling me up.

"You better be careful, you don't need to fall-" by then I was standing up straight and looking him in the eye, "again?" he stared to chuckle. He wasn't that bad looking not totally hot but not ugly. Just then I realized I had thrown my papers all over putting my hands out to catch my fall. I bent down to gather my papers, finding the boy to do the same.

"My names mike by the way. What's yours?" He picked up my schedule and map before I had a chance to grab them.

"Cool you have English with me now. I'll show you where to go." He handed the papers back to me.

"Thanks." I said a little curious. Why was this guy talking to me?

"So…"

_**A/N sorry for the cliffy but I felt like being mean since no one is reviewing :'(.**_

_**But you see that little bluish/purplish button at the bottom of the page click it!!!!pleaseMegan pleads with eyes Anyways please review.**_


	5. Mr Vernes

Disclaimer: I do not sadly own twilight or its charters :'( 

**Ok im new at this so please bear with me im very bad at spelling and grammar so if u find mistakes just tell me and I'll fix them********. So here it goes.**

**Life as I New it**

"_My names mike by the way. What's yours?" He picked up my schedule and map before I had a chance to grab them._

"_Cool you have English with me now. I'll show you where to go." He handed the papers back to me._

"_Thanks." I said a little curious. Why was this guy talking to me?_

"_So…"_

Chap 4. Mr. Vernes

BPOV 

Ok this is really weird guys never talk to me, let alone help me pick up my things when I fall or keep me from falling on my face.

"…lunch" Mike said looking at me with hope filled eye.

"I'm sorry Mike I didn't catch what you were saying, sorry." I said blushing beat red.

"Oh. I asked you if you wanted to have lunch with me since we both have it after English." He repeated. I just stared at him, no boy, not even ugly ones have asked me to have lunch with them.

"But if you have plans or…" He said quickly blushing which looked really cute on him since he looked all punkish with his spikes.

"No, no it's fine. I would like having lunch with you." I replied a little stunned trying not to hurt his feeling.

"That's great." Mike replied with excitement and happiness in his voice. He kept on talking but I did not pay attention. I was to busy trying to figure out why this guy was talking to me, guys don't talk to me.

Before I knew it we were at the door of Mr. Vernes (A/N don't know if that is her real English teach but I don't care) English class.

"We're here… um talk to you after class okay I'll wait by the door." He said quickly.

"Um… okay." I said nervously. Mike headed in and I just stood there for a minute and my mind was almost blank. What just happened, did a guy just pay attention to me? Weird. The bell rang, crap. I rushed through the doors and headed towards a man, which I am guessing is my teacher even though he looks really young, who was sitting at a cluttered desk typing rapidly, intent on what he was doing.

I faked coughed really loudly to get his attention. He jumped in his chair, startled.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan the new student." I said just a little bit about a whisper. I hated being the new student. He stood up and reached his hand out for me to shake, weird.

"Hello Bella I'm Mr. Vernes." He said in a voice that I guess he thought was sexy. But that would me a teacher was hitting on me and im 17 and he's what 27. he walked to the front of the class then motioned for me to follow.

Once I got to the front of the class he said "Class this is Bella Swan. She's a new student, would somebody volunteer to show here around the school?" after he said that Mikes and 5 other boys hands shot up. He pointed towards Mike.

"Mike would you like to show Bella around the school today." He said. Mike got a big grin on his face.

"Sure I wouldn't mind." Mike said looking straight at me. I felt heat rush to me face so I bent my head hoping no one would see. I head Mike chuckle.

"Um… why don't you go sit between Mike and Tyler behind Jessica. Okay?" He asked.

"Um… okay." I whispered. God I really hated being the center of attention. I started down the row on mikes side. I tripped when I was right in front of my desk. I heard a few people snicker. I slid into my seat my face tomato red. Mike turned towards me and smiled I smiled back at him. Jessica turned around to face me.

"Good job." She said snickering. Tyler turned to face me and said "don't worry about her she just hates it when the attention is shifted to someone else," and smiles. I slid even farther down in my seat hoping to become invisible.

By now the teacher was already talking about how reports on one of shakes piers plays were due tomorrow. I tuned him out because all he was doing was lecturing the class and I had already done this stuff. I wonder if mom would send up some of my old reports so I can get out of writing them. But probably she won't. God what was with my mom who cares if it a little bit like cheating I already did it so wouldn't it be like have the brains to do something but then acting stupid?

I looked around the room. It was so bare no poster about doing your best or anything like that hung on the walls it was just plain a plain room with white walls, 25 desks put in rows and columns, a chalk board and a few computers and dictionaries on a sticking out of the wall behind Mr. Vernes desk.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGG_. Yes class was over already and now lunch time. As I got up I head Mr. Vernes call me to his desk at the back of the room.

"I don't expect you to do the report due tomorrow but future ones I will." He said standing behind his desk. He walked around to the front and leaned on it.

"How would you like to have lunch with me Bella?" he asked once again in what he thought was a sexy voice.

"Um… Mr. Vernes-"I started softy. "Call me John okay?" he interrupted.

"Well, Mr. Vernes I don't think I should call you that and mike already asked to have lunch with me, and show me around the school." What was this teacher's problem, he's a pervert.

"Well how about tomorrow, then?" he continued.

"I don't think I should have lunch with you at all. You're my teachers and it wouldn't be right. I got to go bye." I said quickly and hurried for the door. Uh that was weird.

"Did Mr. V just hit on you Bells?" Mike looked furious.

_**What do u guys think please review it makes me write faster :)**_


	6. Bella's Schedule

Okay for you guys who are having a little trouble with Bella's schedule im telling you now

Okay for you guys who are having a little trouble with Bella's schedule im telling you now.

1st-Homeroom

2nd-Math

3rd-English

4th-Lunch

5th-Bio

6th-American History

8th-Spanish

9th-Gym


End file.
